Before the Rain
by flowerspring
Summary: Él era un esclavo. Ella era de la nobleza. Rudo, impetuoso e ignorante, él reabre cicatrices de el pasado de ella. Pero de alguna manera él también las cura. Ella nunca debió de haberlo conocido, pero el destino trabaja de manera extraña. Autor: KittiKat


**Before The Rain**

"¿A dónde vas?"

Rukia se detuvo en su camino cuando la voz de su hermano cortó el silencio. Ella se dio la vuelta, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

"Voy para afuera, Nii-sama. Está muy lleno de cosas aquí adentro," ella dijo, suspirando.

Su hermano mayor la ojeó, giró sobre sus talones y abandonó la habitación, sin decir ninguna palabra más. Rukia, feliz de que él no le haya dicho que se quedara dentro, rápidamente salió de la casa, determinada a llegar al lugar donde estaba yendo rápido. Pero el camino más rápido de hacer eso. . .

. . . El camino más rápido era a través de los establos de los esclavos.

Tomando un respire profundo, Rukia se detuvo afuera del establo y pensó acerca de ir a través de ellos. Si ella _no_ tomaba el camino corto, le tomarían otros treinta minutos llegar a su destino. Si lo hacía, ella estaría en tan solo unos minutos a donde se dirige. Ir a través de los establos era fácil, pero espantoso; pero entonces otra vez, si ella hubiese ido _alrededor_ de él, su caminata sería larga y dura.

_A través_, ella decidió.

Abriendo la puerta, ella empezó a correr rápido. Nadie miró ni siquiera a ver quién era; estaban muy acostumbrados a tener gente patrullando la zona y que estos les gritaran.

Pero ella nunca hizo eso; ella odiaba maltratar a la gente aquí. Ellos eran humanos, también. Ellos eran humanos tal como ella, y si ella estuviera en su lugar, ella sabía que no le gustaría que la tratasen mal. Así que, ella era amable con ellos, y habló con cualquiera que se parara y la mirara.

A ella no le gustaba estar adentro del establo. La mayoría de las personas trabajando dentro estaban muy golpeadas o enfermas para hacer cualquier trabajo duro, o eran nuevos y empezaban de una manera más fácil.

Rukia estaba concentrada en salir de ahí, tanto que ella no se dio cuenta del hueco en el piso con el que normalmente era tan cautelosa. Su pie quedó atrapado en el hueco y ella calló de cara al piso. Sus manos detuvieron su cara de pegarse contra el suelo, pero su tobillo estaba herido y sus manos y codos estaban lastimados.

Con cara de dolor, Rukia intentó sentarse. Ella había logrado sentarse cuando oyó una voz tranquila hablarle.

"Déjame ayudarte, ma'am

Ella rápidamente miro a la cara de un adolescente de pelo anaranjado.

_Ha de ser Nuevo, decidió. El era demasiado joven para ser otra cosa que nuevo. Los esclavos más jóvenes usualmente eran de veinte años o más. Bueno, habían otros más jóvenes, pero mas que todo eran mujeres y trabajaban dentro del castillo, limpiando y cocinando._

"G-gracias" Rukia dijo tranquilamente, tomando la mano ofrecida

El la paró, su propia mano larga cubriendo la de ella completamente. Mientras que su áspera, cicatrizada mano envolvió la suya, ella sintió que se sonrojaba.

Cuando ella estaba parada en sus dos pies nuevamente, ella le sonrió, mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez.

"Gracias," dijo nuevamente mientras que quitaba el sucio de su falda. El solo asintió, sonriendo solo un poco, antes de desaparecer.

Rukia estaba demasiado ocupada intentando quitar un sucio de su falda para darse cuenta de que el se había ido, y miro hacía arriba nuevamente, y el no estaba a la vista.

Sonriendo, ella empezó a moverse o través. Esta vez caminó, sin ningún apuro de de irse.

Deseo poder verlo otra vez algún día. . .

Rukia sonrió mientras ella caminada a través de la suave, brillante y verde grama. Los pequeños filos de grama daban cosquillas a sus pies mientras caminada, pero a ella no le importaba. Ella estaba en su propio mundo, lejos de toda la pena y oscuridad. Lejos de los gritos ella escuchaba en la noche. Lejos del llanto y daño ella veis todos los días mientras caminaba y pasaba el establo de los esclavos. Allí fuera, en su lugar especial, ella estaba sola y era libre.

Sujetando sus manos fuerte detrás de su espalda, caminó silenciosamente por un tiempo, dejando al gentil viento de Noviembre juguetear con su suave, negro cabello alrededor de su cara. Sus ojos brillantes y violetas brillaban mientras ella miraba a los pájaros volar de un árbol al otro y a los pequeños, mimosos conejos conducir a sus bebés rápidamente lejos mientras que sus tranquilos pasos se acercaban persiguiendo a las pequeñas criaturas. Llego a un pequeño lago y se sentó al lado, dejando las silenciosas olas fluir sobre su pálida piel.

Después de unos minutos, se arrojo a su espalda, sus ojos, mirando al brillante cielo azul. No había ni una nube a la vista, y los pájaros volaban felizmente sobre ella. Si era hacía una nueva casa que no se congelara mientras el frío los asusta, o simplemente de regreso a sus casas en su mundo.

Rukia suspiro mientras escuchaba pasos acercándose. Dando la vuelta y cayendo sobre su estómago, rodó sus ojos mientras miraba hacia arriba en la cara de su amigo de infancia, Renji. El solo sonrió mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"Asi que, esto es dónde tu vas todos los días," dijo, dejando sus ojos fluir a través el hermoso paisaje.

"Mm hm," Rukia replicó tranquilamente, sentándose y tanteando a través de la grama para tomar una pequeña, rosa flor. Arranco uno de los pétalos mientras suspiraba felizmente. "Adivina que".

"Hm?" Renji pregunto, sin prestar atención realmente.

"Conocí a un nuevo chico del establo hoy, el me ayudó cuando caí," dijo.

Renji suspiró.

"Rukia, vamos. Realmente no puedes seguir haciendo amigos con los esclavos. Algún día, ellos se irán, por cualquier razón, y encariñarse no va a ayudar," dijo, rodando sus ojos. Rukia solo continúo sonriendo.

"No los llames esclavos. Ellos no son diferentes a ti o mi," Rukia chasqueó. "Y no estoy encariñada. Solo digo que fue amable. Quiero saber su nombre. . ." se arrastro una mirada de muy lejos en sus ojos.

Renji suspiro nuevamente. Entonces, para salir del tema de los esclavos, dijo:

"Tu hermano me envió a buscarte. Aparentemente, quiere que estés en casa entes de la oscuridad esta noche." Renji dejándose caer detrás de ella, su rojo cabello volando silenciosamente en el viento. Ella no lo vio mientras limpiaba el sucio que se había acumulado en sus manos en su falda que se movía alrededor de sus pequeñas piernas. Renji continuó, "¿Estarás en casa a tiempo. . . verdad?"

"Talvez," dijo Rukia, sonriendo mientras se paraba y quitaba el acceso de sucio de su falda y blanco suéter. "Y talvez no".

Renji suspiró mientras ella corría. Sabía que ella quería estas sola. En sus pequeños quince años, a ella siempre le gustaba estar sola. El no sabia porque, pero ella se lo diría algún día, como siempre hizo. Sacudiendo su cabeza y deseando que el loco hermano de Rukia no lo matara por regresar con una respuesta a medias, se fue.

Mientras caminaba por el camino entre los gruesos árboles que llevaba al Castillo, suspiro otra vez, volviendo la mirada para ver a Rukia caminando sola en la grama.

EL lindo y dorado atardecer estaba repartiendo un hermoso brillo a través del cielo, pero lo único que miro fue a ella. Ella estaba parada en el medio de un gran campo, su liviana y marrón falda moviéndose con el viento y sus manos se juntaban detrás de su pequeña forma. Su negro cabello estaba moviéndose en el liviano viento, y las pocas hojas que todavía no habían caído de sus árboles estaban moviéndose de un lado al otro en sus ramas, algunas cayendo desoladamente en la grama alrededor de ella.

Sonriéndose a si mismo, se fue, su alto y flacucho cuerpo desapareció en el bosque que rodeaba el castillo.

Ella iría a casa. No importa cuan tarde, ella estaría allí.

Y nunca cambiaría.

Rukia miro al cielo nuevamente. Ella amaba ver el atardecer. Amaba los hermosos colores que esparcía, y amaba la bendecida oscuridad que seguía; como un oscuro mantel siendo arrojado sobre el cielo, diciéndoles a todos que era hora de dormir.

Pero ella amaba quedarse despierta en la noche. Las estrellas eran hermosas, y ellas le daban algo en que pensar, algo con lo cual alejar su mente de los gritos de pena viniendo debajo de su ventana mientras ella escuchaba a los esclavos ser maltratados.

Las estrellas eran como diamantes en el cielo. Antes de que su madre muriera, ella le dijo a una Rukia de cuatro años que las estrellas eran almas de las personas que amas, y que, cuando ella muriera, Rukia podría elegir una estrella y mirarla todas las noches para que siempre recordara a su madre. Y ella eligió. Y ella eligió la estrella más Hermosa del cielo, porque su madre era la más hermosa y amable mujer del mundo. Y todas las noches, ella se sentaría en la ventana de su cuarto y ver la estrella que le dio a su madre.

_"Mamá, ¿realmente eres una estrella?"_

Eso fue lo que le preguntó a su madre hace muchos años. Como pudo una niña cuatro años guardar su mente alrededor del pensamiento que cuando su madre muriera, ella sería una estrella? Pero cuando su madre pasó solo meses después, ella se puso en su cuarto todas las noches y miraba al cielo nocturno, preguntándose si la madre que ella amó tanto estaba tan cerca como las estrellas.

Pero ella estaba más cerca. Su madre seguía en su corazón.

"Se que estas ahí mama, así que ¿me guiarás? ¿Me ayudarás a través de este laberinto llamado vida? ¿Me ayudaras a vivir?" Rukia preguntó tranquilamente, sonriendo mientras los rayos dorados del atardecer se disolvían en el más oscuro cielo. Las estrellas empezaban a salir, y ella dejaría su lugar hasta que la que ella le dio a su madre estuviera allí.

Sentándose en la grama, Rukia empujo sus piernas hacía su pecho y descansó su barbilla en sus rodillas.

A los cuatro años, ella se había vestido en un vestido afelpado y pensó actuar como una princesa debería. Su hermano siempre se rió de ella, porque el se quedo con muchas cosas, mientras no era una mujer.

Pero ella siempre lo ignoró, porque ella estaba con su madre, eso fue lo que más amó. Cuando su madre se fue, solo eran ella, su padre y hermano. Pero luego el También se fue. Cuando tenía diez años, el murió, dejando a un hermano de dieciocho años cuidando a su hermana menor. Y el hizo un buen trabajo.

"Yo prometí que trataría y sería la niña que siempre quisiste que fuera, mama. Pero no hay manera de que utilice esos benditos vestidos donde solías meterme," Rukia dijo, riendo tranquilamente mientras miraba la estrella de su madre. "Te amo, mama."

Rukia sonrió y saludó antes de pararse y saltar a través de la grama.

Ella quería llegar a casa rápido, porque los esclavos estarían fuera pronto, y ella odiaba pasarlos. Se veían tan débiles y tristes. Ella quería que fueran libres, como ella era cuando iba a su lugar especial, pero ella sabía que no podían ser libres. Ella amaba hablarles durante el día cuando hacia el trabajo liviano, pero en la noche… en la noche, ellos habían trabajado tan fuerte que varios habían muerto durante los años. Y ella odiaba verlos sufriendo tanto.

Corriendo tan rápido como sus pies desnudos y sus pequeñas piernas la pudieran llevar, rápidamente llego a casa.

Estaba apunto de entrar cuando escuchó un grito. Habían varias voces; mínimo tres. Y ella reconoció una de ellas como la de Renji y la otra como la de su hermano, pero la tercera… no sabia. Era fuerte, determinada, y alta. Pero también sonaba familiar.

Caminando hacía el lugar de donde provenían, dentro de los establos de los caballos, ella vio a Renji en el suelo, cuidando un sangriento labio y un ojo morado. Ella quedó boquiabierta con su vista, pero dejó que sus ojos vagaran hacia su hermano, que se no se veía lastimado, y después al tercer ocupante del cuarto.

Era joven, talvez de dieciocho años o diecisiete años, y tenía una cabeza con un brillante naranja y desordenado cabello. Sus ojos marrones reflejaban molestia, y estaba torciéndose en contra del agarre de los guardias.

Rukia se quedó boquiabierta.

El era el chico que la ayudo antes!

El tenía una sangrienta nariz, un ojo morado y varias cortadas y moretones. Rukia parpadeó a la vista del joven hombre; el estaba peor que Renji, y el podría, sin duda, haber sido golpeado esa noche por sus acciones en contra de los otros dos hombres.

Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras miraba a otro guardia entrar y golpear al chico. El no podía reaccionar porque estaba detenido por los dos brazos. Ellos se sintió a si misma moviéndose, y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que esteba haciendo, ella se había interpuesto entre el guardia y el chico. El guardia, que estaba apunto de golpear nuevamente, bajó su brazo e intento quitar a Rukia del camino.

Ella no se movió.

Su madre le había enseñado a no lastimar a las personas, y ella no quería que este chico estuviera lastimado. El era un esclavo más joven; probablemente el más joven desde un tiempo. El no podía ser mayor que ella

"No tienes que protegerme,"el chico masculló, sin mover sus ojos para encontrar la mirada de ella mientras volteaba a mirarlo.

"Yo-"

Pero su replica fue cortada mientras que su hermano caminaba y tomó su mano, tratando de alejarla. Y ella miró atrás, se dio cuanta de que Renji se había ido, probablemente a la enfermería del castillo.

"Rukia. Regresa al Castillo," dijo firmemente.

Pero Rukia no hizo ningún movimiento de ir. Todavía estaba parada enfrente del guardia que intentó herir al chico.

"¡No lo lastimes!"

Los ojos de su hermano se estrecharon.

"Rukia" Empezó. "No puedes hacer amigos con cada esclavo que-"

Fue cortado cuando Rukia gritó

"¡No los llames esclavos! ¡Ellos son como tu y yo!" Esa fue la primera vez que ella le gritó a su hermano. Ella parpadeó, claro que el iba a gritar de regreso o algo.

Pero el no hizo nada. En cambio, el solo caminó tranquilamente, hablándole a los guardias

"Cuídenla. Pero no lastimen al chico."

Ellos asintieron y tiraron al chico en el piso. Sorprendido, el callo directamente al suelo y ni siquiera se molesto en intentar pararse. Mascullo un pequeño "gracias" debajo de su aliento mientras que ella se inclinaba a su lado, acercando su mano y gentilmente tocando su sangrienta y magullada cara.

El quedo boquiabierto mientras que sus pequeñas, y frías manos corrían sobre la áspera y cicatrizada piel de su cara. Ella solo le sonrió, después puso su mano sobre su mejilla cortada. Ella cerró sus ojos y tomó un largo respiro. El chico estaba sorprendido, y cuando ella abrió sus ojos, todavía estaba sonriendo.

"Que…."

Levantando su mano, el tocó su cara, solo para encontrar que estaba curada.

"Tu… tu eres una…"

Rukia sonrío mientras el arrastraba, todavía, su cara curada.

"Si, soy una sanadora. Déjame ver tu ojo y nariz…"

El chico curado completamente y tranquilo mientras ella colocaba su mano sobre su sangrienta nariz y cerró sus ojos otra vez. Un placentero sentimiento se adueño de él mientras que sentía que la dolor se marchaba. Cuando ella terminó, curó su ojo rápidamente y los cortes y moretones en su cara.

"G-gracias. . ." dijo, pasando su mano sobre su cara. Rukia solo sonrió y se paró.

"Ahora tengo que irme. ¿Te veré en algún momento?"

El chico solo asintió mientras se paraba. El era muy lento, como siempre, y fue bruscamente levantado por los guardias. Rukia sonrió otra vez y empezó a salir. El la llamó

"¡Espera!"

Rukia se detuvo corriendo y volteo, la sonrisa seguía en su acara.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki. ¿Y tu?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ella asintió y lo saludó otra vez antes de salir corriendo en la oscuridad.

Ichigo sonrió mientras era enjaulado nuevamente en su establo.

Bueno, si el tenía que vivir así con hombres tatuados pelirrojos, había alguien con el que pueda hablar. Claro que deseaba verla otra vez.

Flowerspring: Hey minna!!! Esta historia es originalmente de KittiKat626, no es mía… solo le pedí permiso a ver si me dejaba traducir su historia y me dejó!!! Bueno… como sea…. A y sorry por no poner más capitulos en Kisses……. 'TOY CORTA DE IDEAS!!!!

KittiKat626 :**Sorry** si Rukia parece un poco OOC. Yo solo pienso que así es como su personaje sería si no fuese una Shinigami y su vida como una adolescente normal. Así que. . ._Yo_ pienso que ella está bien, pero otras personas tal vez no. _(**Encoger**)Como sea_, esa es una opinión personal.

Bueno, ¿qué piensan? Otra vez, vino a mi, y tuve que escribirlo. ¿Fue terrible? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Genial? ¿Hmm? ¿Debería de continuar?

**Please Review!**


End file.
